


As They Should Always Be

by LouRandom



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, post-hug scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouRandom/pseuds/LouRandom
Summary: Loki expects his brother to slam into him and crush him with his embrace—like he always does, the unstoppable force that he is—but it seems to be Thor’s mission as of late to upend all of Loki’s expectations. It is I who has become predictable, Loki thinks, recalling Thor’s words as he stares into his brother’s eye and waits. What for?Something.Anything.Ultimately, it’s always Thor’s indifferent silence which hurts the most.





	As They Should Always Be

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Thor the 3rd time today and it's still the most amazing fucking experience of my life  
> I think I'll watch it again. And again. And write more post-hug fics because that scene is precious. In fact, the whole movie is a blessing  
> Hope you enjoy yet another one of my obligatory post-hug fics (I wonder how many variations I'll write?)
> 
> Thor Ragnarok limbo on my [ Tumblr ](http://fantasystoryteller.tumblr.com/) at the moment

“I’m here,” Loki says, and stray pulses of lightning spring over Thor’s body, there one second and gone the next, a physical representation of his utter shock.

Loki expects his brother to slam into him and crush him with his embrace—like he always does, the unstoppable force that he is—but it seems to be Thor’s mission as of late to upend all of Loki’s expectations. _It is I who has become predictable,_ Loki thinks, recalling Thor’s words as he stares into his brother’s eye and waits.

What for?

_Say something._

_Anything._

Ultimately, it’s always Thor’s indifferent silence which hurts the most.

Loki’s throat is far too dry and his chest tightens as he prepares to leave, Thor’s emotionless façade suddenly becoming too much, when Thor takes a little step towards him. Hesitant. Uncertain.

God of Thunder and Lightning? scared?

“Brother,” Thor mouths. No sound quote manages to escape him, and Loki thinks that maybe, just maybe, Thor now feels the same abundance of emotions as he does.

“Still waiting for that hug, Thor,” Loki says, his tone teasing. “I don’t have forever.”

Behind the derisive words there is raw insecurity, a desperate plea for Thor to just...

_Hold me, brother._

Thor does, approaching Loki and taking him into his arms gently, gingerly, as if he is still afraid Loki will turn out to be an illusion. But Loki is solid, real and _here._

“I’m here, I’m here,” Loki keeps repeating, taking strange comfort in Thor’s tears streaking his face, if only because he’s on the verge of crying as well.

The press of Thor’s lips to Loki’s is surprisingly soft as well. The many years, decades, centuries Loki has yearned for this, for his brother to see him as something more than a relative, as someone who can—

“Loki...”

—make Thor whisper Loki’s name in _that voice_ , stricken with lust, his gaze burning, smoldering, piercing right through all of Loki’s defences and leaving him powerless against the onslaught of desire.

Loki silences his brother with a renewed kiss, slipping his tongue into Thor’s mouth, tasting pure energy and a tinge of ozone, so new yet strangely familiar.

 _I’m here,_ he thinks, _and I’m staying._

Thor all but throws Loki on the bed, his expression a mix of awe and anticipation. Loki banishes their clothes with a thought, and the skin-to-skin contact sweeter than either of them could have imagined. They’ve seen each other naked before, of course, but had never touched, never explored each other like this.

Loki let’s out a drawn-out moan as Thor kisses his neck, sucking bruises into the soft skin, moving lower, biting his nipples then licking them softly as if in apology. Loki’s body writhes, overcome with pleasure, and all he wants is—

“ _More._ ”

And Thor gives him more.

Preparation is hasty; they both haven’t the patience for that, and soon Thor starts slowly pushing himself into Loki, ever-tentative, looking out for any sign of discomfort from his brother. Loki considers telling Thor to cut it out and get to fucking him senseless but words fail him when he once more meets Thor’s gaze, full of warmth and care and something else, something inexplicably tender. However good it may feel, Loki is glad this lapse is ephemeral.

Once Loki adjusts to Thor’s length, the latter quickens his pace and drives in rougher each time, soon reaching punishing pressure. _Glorious,_ is Loki’s last semi-coherent thought. He moans and screams and claws at his brother’s back, _finally_ feeling _wholly_ united with Thor, and their shared orgasm hits them both like a wave of pure ecstasy.

The aftershocks of the pleasure are punctuated by the lightning restarting its dance over Thor’s body. _How hadn’t I noticed that?_ Loki thinks, his mind slowly regaining its functional capabilities. His speech mechanism takes a while to catch up though.

“Hey, Sparkles,” he taunts, and Thor growls in answer, cutting off the rest of Loki’s sentence by roughly crushing their lips together.

They kiss for long seconds which stretch into minutes. They make love again, and this time, Loki is the one pinning Thor under him and watching him unravel into hazy oblivion. They spend the night together, reveling in each other’s closeness and talking about everything and nothing, until Thor voices the most important question of the day.

Of their lives, even.

“How long will you stay?”

Loki almost chokes on the pain the question evokes yet his reply is quick to fall, unbidden, from his lips,

“I never planned on leaving.”

“So you’ll leave spontaneously?”

Loki laughs, despite himself and decides to give a more true-to-life response.

“If I leave… when I do,” he faces Thor’s doubtful gaze with a genuine smile, “I will come back to you.”

Thor hugs Loki closer to himself under the covers, feeling his brother’s seiðr bind him to the promise with unbreakable strings.

Silence falls. Thor is the one who breaks it, eventually, starting on a random story from their childhood, and the sound of his deep, calming voice lulls Loki to a peaceful sleep.

They stay entwined, together, as they should always be.

**Author's Note:**

> I should mention I'm shit at writing love scenes so this is like a tentative start 
> 
> And in general, any comment/criticism is absolutely welcome


End file.
